Eggs and Bacon
by mulamegs
Summary: A typical morning at the Dragneel residence...or at least a typical morning for Natsu and Lucy...


Hello all! This is my very first fanfiction story as well as lemon...so this was very interesting in general haha. I hope you all enjoy it!:)

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

* * *

**Eggs and Bacon**

* * *

She tied her blonde hair back into a ponytail as the celestial mage stared down at the eggs and bacon sizzling in front of her. She brushed the soft blonde bangs out of her face when a loud yawn entered the room. She smiled softly at him from over her shoulder and grabbed the spatula beside her.

"Morning, Natsu," the blonde said to him.

She heard bare feet pound the floor as the dragon slayer lumbered up behind the curvaceous woman. Natsu smoothly placed his muscular arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He loved the way she was so easy to wrap around. How he could pull her close so easily and never let her go.

"Good morning, Lucy," Natsu responded as he squeezed her tight against his naked torso.

He began to place kisses on the side of her cheek. Lucy continued to stir what was in the pan, but somehow the task became increasingly difficult as Natsu's lips slowly trailed from the side of her cheek, to her jaw line, and down her neck.

He began to nibble at her. Natsu loved the way she tasted. So sweet, like chocolate- the color of her beautiful eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled trying to squirm away; but in truth, all she wanted was to passionately fall into him.

"I'm trying to cook your breakfast here. Can't you just-"

"But I'm hungry for you, Luce," Natsu replied continuing to nibble and lick her neck. He slowly tightened his grip around the blonde's slim body, almost in desperation.

His body was so warm against hers. She loved the way his body molded to hers. Like it was meant to fit together like two puzzle pieces. She loved how warm and inviting he was.

He was a never ending summer.

A fireplace that never went out.

Natsu was home for Lucy.

"Can't you just keep it in your pants for 5 seconds?" Lucy called back at him as she continued to stir the breakfast.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her big brown eyes- the ones he always seemed to get lost in.

"What? I can't love my wife?" He answered smiling that big goofy smile- the one she fell in love with.

Lucy turned around and stared deeply into the fire mage's starving eyes. She set the spatula down on the counter, held his face with two hands and kissed his lips- which gave him a little taste of what he craved.

"5 seconds, Natsu," she repeated, "5…seconds." Lucy turned around and focused her attention back on the contents in the pan before her.

He unraveled his arm from around her waist, feeling the smooth, silky skin on her body. He stepped back and took a seat at the table with the chair facing the blonde still working at the stove.

He greatly enjoyed the view. He loved the way his eyes could easily draw curvy lines down her body: out at her breasts, in at her waist, and out at her hips.

"Fine," Natsu replied still gawking at her breathtaking body, "You have 5 seconds, Luce."

"5."

Lucy took the pan off the burner and placed the contents on a plate.

"4."

She went to the toaster and grabbed a piece of toast and put it next to the eggs and bacon on the plate.

"3."

She poured him a glass of milk.

Natsu's eyes followed Lucy's body as she carefully, but swiftly maneuvered around the kitchen. He watched her move in a delicate way. A certain way he liked. A certain way that made him wonder how he got so lucky to have her.

"2."

She grabbed the jam out of the fridge and set it on the kitchen table.

"1."

And finally, the plate and glass of milk was presented front of him. Natsu's gray eyes now stared directly up at her, directly into her big, _big_, brown eyes. She stood in front with her hands on her hips, looking down at him.

Her tongue instinctively licked her lips. She grew hungry by staring down at the delicious looking man before her.

"ZERO!" Natsu yelled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled her down to his lap.

Natsu placed his hands on the small of her back and stared into her blinking, shocked brown eyes.

His hands felt so good and so warm on her. Lucy felt the waves of heat that radiated off his toned body. She couldn't help but to stare at his broad, muscular chest. He was slightly tanned with extremely defined muscles- pure eye candy.

Natsu felt the same way. He couldn't help but stare at Lucy's chest. Her breasts right in front of his face, beckoning him. He licked his lips- hungry and turned on.

Lucy placed her hands on his chest, feeling his hot skin. It was rough, like dragon scales- just the way she liked it. She looked up at his hungry eyes, peering deep within them.

Lucy leaned forward, pushing her breasts against Natsu's chest, causing him to revert his attention to her face. She leaned forward enough just so their noses touched

Lucy slipped her hands up to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and pulled him into her lips.

Her tongue slipped through his lips. He kissed her back hard, his tongue wrestled for dominance.

Lucy moved up his lap so she was chest to chest with him. She let go of the kiss and arched her back and let Natsu have access to her neck.

"Natsu!" She gasped and she felt him passionately kiss and lick her neck.

Natsu fell back from the moment and gazed back at Lucy. He smiled devilishly and swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist and stood up with her over his shoulder.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" She screamed, not exactly sure what was going on.

He carried her past the table, past the living room, and walked up to their bed. He placed her rather forcefully on the mattress.

Natsu stared down at his wife's brown eyes blinking back at him and grinned at her sight.

He leaned close to her and looked in her eyes once more before kissing her. His kiss pushed her farther down, with him gaining dominance. Lucy tugged on the waistband of his boxers and pulled him on top of her.

He looked down at her, slightly confused of the sudden surge.

"Now I'm hungry too…" Lucy said to him.

His eyes became lustful.

One of his arms moved to the front of her shirt. He tugged on it.

"Go ahead, Natsu…take it off," she said smirking up at him.

His eyes grew as big as saucers. Never has he stripped Lucy…at least not this slowly. Not like taking her shirt off slowly and revealing her bare breasts like a Christmas present you've been waiting all year for.

Natsu gulped and grabbed both sides of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He saw them displayed in front of his face. His tongue lashed out of his mouth to lick his lips in instinct.

Lucy laughed at how her husband still got so excited whenever he saw her breasts.

"_He's seen them so many times...even before we were together_," Lucy thought, "_He seriously loved those things. I could never understand why. They weren't really that pretty. I think he just liked how warm and soft they were."_

His summery hands ventured up to her breasts, groping them.

Lucy pulled his chin up, his eyes now focused on her face. She grinned at him and held his cheek as she kissed him passionately.

Natsu clumsily fell forward, causing his hands to fall from Lucy's bosoms and hit the bed on either side of her.

His hot body pressed hard down on her. His chest completely covering her bare breasts. He felt her nipples grow hard. His lips moved off of her lips and down to her neck as she began to run her fingers through his pink bed-head hair.

"Oh, Natsu!..." Lucy moaned. His body was so hard and forceful against hers, an achy feeling began to erupt between her thighs.

She felt him smile on her neck.

The fire mage looked back up at her face and smiled devilishly. He fell back on her lips and let his hand slide underneath him and to her breast.

Natsu took a good squeeze of it.

A moan erupted deep in Lucy's throat. She broke with a gasp.

"Na-Natsu," she said panting from the erotica.

He beamed at the simple pleasure he was giving her.

The celestial mage looked deep in her dragon slayer's eyes. "Do it, Natsu.."

He smiled even wider. He didn't know this morning was going to be filled with such erotic things…

_"I guess I could get up this early more often," _Natsu thought.

Natsu began to go down on Lucy.

He straddled her now.

His knees caged her hips.

Natsu wrapped his fingers over the waistband of his wife's shorts and pulled them down. He studied the panties that were displayed before him.

His favorite- the red ones with the black bow on the front. He loved her in red.

Natsu grinned ear to ear, "Did you plan this?"

Lucy giggled, "In a way.."

Natsu focused his attention on the red material below him. He ran his finger up her inner thigh, up the red satin- feeling a small wet spot on them already, and to the little black bow. He grasped the top of the underwear and yanked them down to her knees.

He fell forward, wrapped up in the smell of her. He left one hand up on the bed near her body and the other down in between her thighs.

Natsu ran a finger up her clit.

Lucy let out a gasp and arched her back.

He smirked at her reaction. He then slowly slid two fingers in between her folds.

Lucy tightly grasped a wad of sheets beside her.

"Oh God Natsu! Yes!" She moaned in ecstasy.

Natsu slid his fingers out a bit and back in hard. He repeated this motion, his fingers becoming soaked with her fluids.

Lucy arched her back and let out a hard moan.

Natsu felt Lucy start to clamp down on his fingers. Her breathing became faster and rougher. She gasped every time he pulled his fingers out a bit and moaned every time he pushed them in.

He may or may not have been more turned on at that point in time than she was. His pants grew increasingly tighter, waiting for the right time to make an appearance.

Natsu thrust his fingers in her a last time and felt her release. He took his fingers out of her and smelled them. His eyes rolled back in his head and his stomach flipped in rapture. She smelled so sweet.

He looked over at Lucy who still had a firm grip on the sheets next to her and panting heavily. Natsu crawled on top of her and kissed her lips. He moved down to her jaw and then down to her neck.

But Lucy protested. She pushed his chest back with her hands. Natsu looked down at her in confusion and sadness.

Lucy only smirked at him devilishly, "No…now it's your turn, dragon boy."

Before Natsu could react, Lucy had managed to pin him down to the bed. Natsu's lust-filled eyes gazed up at Lucy, still with that devilish smile.

She scooted herself down his body until she was face to face with the tent he had pitched. Lucy placed her hands at the top of Natsu's abdomen and traced the lines of the muscles of his sculpted abs softly with her red nails.

Her fingers then curled over the top part of his boxers.

"Luce…you don't…" He trailed off.

Natsu always pulled that line. _"He always thinks I feel obligated to pleasure him after he pleasured me," _Lucy thought, _"But I know he really only says that for reverse psychology…boy is smarter than everyone thinks. By him saying that actually makes me want to pleasure him even more…sneaky, sexy bastard."_

Lucy peered back to his lustful eyes, "Try and stop me, dragon boy…"

Natsu looked back at his wife in surprise. _"Did she seriously just say that to me. Is she turning into a bad girl?...what is going on?...She sounded…dominating. She sounded sexy. I don't know what's gotten into her…but I like it." _

Natsu smirked down at her as she began to inch her fingers towards his waistband.

Lucy let her hands slip below his boxers and grab his member. She watched as his eyes grew big from her touch. His member grew harder, almost in sync with his eyes. She gave it a light squeeze.

"Mmm, Luce…" He said closing his eyes in fervor and bucking his hips up to put more of his dick in her hands.

Lucy grinned at his reaction. She loved it when she got a rise out of him…literally.

She released him from her grip and took her hands out of his pants. She grabbed the top of his boxers and snatched them down off of him, exposing his manhood.

Lucy gazed at his size, still shocked in how large he was. With two hands, Lucy began to message his shaft, rubbing it up and down.

"Oh, God Luce…that feels so good," Natsu moaned.

Lucy looked back down at what she was holding. She then wrapped her lips around the tip of his head.

She licked him softly.

Natsu bucked his hips up and gasped.

"Damn, Luce..." he moaned again.

Lucy put more of him into her mouth- sucking on him like a child with a lollipop.

Natsu's breathing became raspy and rigid. She took a long lick from the beginning of his shaft to the very head.

He groaned in ecstasy.

Lucy took on head again, this time faster. She put more and more in her mouth with each bob. Natsu panted heavily and arched his back.

"Luce…you gotta …or don't…stop," Natsu panted, "I…I'm gonna cum."

Lucy immediately took her mouth from his member and slammed her hand to his abdomen making him groan in pain.

"Shit Luce! What was that for?" The dragon slayer grumbled.

The mage glanced back up at his charcoal gray eyes and started to climb up his body.

"You can't do that yet!" She rebelled. "We haven't even-"

And at that moment, Natsu read her thoughts through her chocolate brown eyes. He read her like a book.

Natsu rolled over on top of her. Their naked bodies plastered to each other with erotic sweat.

He gazed at her face from above. Soft. Flush. Adorable. And with little blonde bangs nearly touching her eyes. He brushed them out of the way and leaned close to her.

"You took the though right out of my eyes again…didn't you, Natsu…" Lucy victimized him.

"Never…" Natsu smirked.

Lucy laughed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing his lips into hers. Natsu grinned on her lips and began to move his hips to the pace of their kiss.

His member was now in between her thighs. Lucy felt him against her inner thigh and gasped out of their kiss.

She saw into his eyes, "Go ahead…"

Natsu leaned back to down to kiss her and as he did, his manhood teased her folds, rubbing against her clit.

Lucy groaned deep in her throat with pleasure.

He continued to tease her by rubbing is dick aro und her wet womanhood.

"For fuck's sake, Natsu! Can you just put it in already?!" Lucy demanded, craving him inside of her. Craving that ecstasy. That pleasure.

Natsu broke from their kiss and looked down at her as he slowly entered between her folds.

Lucy gasped in pleasure and in pain. Her walls stretched to fit around his massive length.

Natsu kissed her neck as he began to pull out slightly. He didn't know if her moan was from him nibbling at her neck or from his dick. Either way, he loved the noise.

He pushed his length back inside of her, and back out again. Slowly bringing them to a rhythm. Lucy moaned with each push. Her breathing becoming harder.

Natsu groaned in pleasure when he felt Lucy's walls clamp down on his length.

"Na-Natsu…hard-harder," Lucy panted up at her partner.

He picked up speed and force, ramming his manhood in between her wet folds.

She dug her nails into his back in pleasure.

Lucy panted heavily in his ear, "Mmm, Natsu…yes…I'm almost there." He began to groan as he started to reach his climax as well. "You're so tight, Luce!" Natsu groaned as he continued to slam into her. "I…I'm gonna cum, Natsu…" Lucy horsed out in between pants. The bed began to squeak as Natsu picked up speed when his time coming near.

Their bodies collided with great force.

And then with a final thrust, it was over. His seed filled her up and began to spill out.

Their bodies were thick with sweat. Only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

Natsu looked down at Lucy. Her lust-filled brown eyes gazed up at him. He brushed the pieces of blonde hair that were stuck to her forehead out of her way and kissed her nose.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and gazed into those charcoal eyes that put a fire in her belly. She giggled and brushed back his pink hair from his eyes and kissed his lips.

He rolled off of her and they both laid there in bed.

Not wanting to fall back asleep, she got up and went to her dresser and put on a fresh pair of panties. She threw Natsu a pair of boxers. She bent down and grabbed one of Natsu's shirts from the bottom drawer and threw it on.

Lucy looked back at her partner sitting on the edge of the bed with green boxers on and smiled as she walked over to him. She placed her legs on either side of his and sat down on his lap- straddling him.

Lucy threw her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead and placed his hands on the small of her back.

She turned around and looked through the doorway at the kitchen table.

There sat the plate of eggs and bacon with toast and a glass of milk.

Lucy giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. She turned back to Natsu who was still staring intently at the doorway, trying to find what it was she was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu finally asked.

Lucy removed her hand from her mouth. "Looks like you forgot to eat your breakfast…again," She said still giggling.

Natsu smiled and sighed as he let his face fall into the comfort of her. Lucy kissed his head and pulled him back to look at his face.

"Man, we gotta stop doing this…" Natsu said admittedly.

Lucy shrugged. "I mean I guess…" She trailed off.

Natsu looked at her with bright eyes. "Or…we could just skip breakfast…"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and got up off his lap. She turned her back to him and started to walk away.

But Natsu grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the bed, pinning her down.

"Or…we could skip breakfast," Lucy said to him with a smile.

Natsu beamed down at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

"Deal…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or nah. Send me your feedback. Given that this is my first fanfic, I'm willing to hear what I can or need to change, what was good and what wasn't, and such. Thanks so much for reading! Stay classy, but be a loon.**

**Sincerely, mulamegs**

**UPDATE: I have decided not to continue this story...mostly because I have no idea where to take it. SO... that means if anyone has any thoughts on where to take this story I'm totally up for suggestions or anything you would like to see- or more of read- with the married NaLu couple:)**


End file.
